1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a carrier for electrostatic image developer, an electrostatic image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Two-component development systems in which a toner and a carrier are mixed are used as electrophotographic development systems. In two-component development systems, a magnet roller (development roller) is used as a developer holder, a carrier accommodated in a development device forms a chain-like brush (magnetic brush) between the development roller and a surface of an image holder (photoreceptor), and a toner electrostatically transfers to a surface of the photoreceptor by rubbing the surface of the photoreceptor, on which an electrostatic latent image is formed, with the magnetic brush, whereby a toner image is obtained.